Death Maiden: The Fallen Seraph
by vastare
Summary: "May Kami, forgive your sins and mine." Her hands are tainted with blood, her soul cries in despair. Can no one save this lost soul? Crossover YYH. SessKagKur
1. The return of the fallen one

**Death Maiden: The Fallen Seraph**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

By Anime-Goddess-Sakura

Thanks to all of those who reviewed and those who were patient enough with me.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The return of the fallen one. **

He was panting hard as he ran; he knew that she was playing with him. She had easily taken down his guards and now she was coming after him. He cursed as he tripped on a tree root and stumbled forward. He managed to catch himself before he fell, but he knew that each moment he wasted would give her the chance to catch up to him. He pushed himself harder, pushing back the tiredness that threatened to take over his body.

He had believed her to be an urban legend, one that was made up to scare people like him. So he had paid no heed to the black feather he had found on his desk the morning before. He had completely forgotten about the warnings his other associates had given him as he had decided to spend the week-end in his country house, which was completely isolated from other people, unknowingly setting himself up.

His heart accelerated in fear as he recalled how easily she had infiltrated his home. His guards all of them highly trained had been easily taken care off. All the while he was dining. He had been oblivious to everything. Not a sound had been made to alert him of her presence and that of her comrades. His shock had been too great as he had walked out of his dining room to see all of them dead, their blood covering his floors. All of them had been slashed, the cuts precise, thus the work of professionals.

He was just about to run into his room and call for help, when he caught a glimpse of her. The dark clothing and the blue eyes had reassured him of who she was. He then did the only thing he thought about at the moment and had run out of the house. He now understood that he only saw her, because shad had wanted to alert him of her presence, otherwise she could have probably killed him without him even knowing it. Instead she had decided to toy with him, letting him know that she could kill him any moment.

He turned to gaze at the house in the distance. In a desperate attempt to get away, he had fled into the surrounding forest, hoping that he would loose her. Only now did he realize what a big mistake he had made. She had set everything up and he had fallen in her traps quite easily.

Turning his head back around he paid careful attention to where he was going. The ground was covered with stone and tree roots that hindered him from running faster, even though a part of him knew that he would never outrun her. The full moon illuminated the forest ground, making it easier for him to see where he running.

His eyes widened suddenly as he felt fingers trace his spine. His mind screamed at him that she had finally caught up to him. He quickly skidded to a halt, turning around; he took out a gun and fired blindly. The sound of the gun emptying itself of its bullet was the only sound heard. His panic controlled mind didn't even register that he had run out of bullets along time ago as he looked warily around.

Silence once again settled around him, making fear wrap around his heart as he finally let the gun fall on the floor. He knew she was there, he could feel her. The eerie silence surrounding him, made cold sweat run down his neck as his eyes darted around like a caged animal.

"It seems you're all out of bullets. My…my, how ironic, for a weapons dealer like you to run out of the same thing you manufacture without remorse, don't you think so?" A soft feminine voice whispered in his ear, making the blood in his veins run cold.

He quickly whirled around with fists raised intend of fighting if necessary, but he was only met with air. No one was there. He quickly whirled around as he felt someone move. His eyes widened as he finally laid eyes on her. She stood there leaning against one of trees. The clouds that had momentary hidden the full moon, parted away and revealed her in all her dark beauty as the moonlight shone on her small form.

The black attire she wore stuck to her like a second skin showing off her well-developed body. The skin that was visible to the eye was as pale as fresh fallen snow, not a blemish in sight. Her ebony colored hair that had crimson streaks running through it cascaded in long silky tendrils along her back.

Her face could only belong to an angel, large blue cerulean eyes were framed by long dark lashes, her mouth was small with pair of full pink lips, while her nose small and straight. Her face was the picture of innocence and yet it held certain darkness to it that sent a shiver of awareness and fear through his body. She was everything for a man to crave and fear at the same time.

"Tell me Mr. Ishida, do you know why I am here? Or better said do you know who I am?" she asked calmly, her voice soft and alluring as she raised a hand to run through her dark locks.

The wind picked up and made her dark hair swirl around her, the picture breathtaking. Neither her eyes nor her face gave anything away to what she was thinking at the moment and that put him on the edge. Bracing himself he found his voice and answered her question as she stared patiently at him.

"You're Death Maiden and you're here to kill me." He managed to croak out, his voice trembling.

A predatorily smile lit up her face as her blue eyes pinned him to where he was standing. She reminded him at the moment of a cat when it caught her prey. She pushed herself away from the tree and slowly made her way towards him, knowing that he was trapped. Her moves were soft and fluid, like that of a feline, no sound was made as she moved.

"Tell me how many have been killed with the weapons that you sold? How many mothers cried because of the weapons that you sold? How many children cried because of the weapons that you sold? How much innocent blood was spilled because of the weapons you sold?" She asked circling him.

His mind went back to all of those gang wars he saw on the televisions all of those dead and murders. It made him wonder how many deaths he was really responsible for. Yet he quickly pushed those thoughts aside, he was a business man, he did what he did. And she on the other hand had no right to judge him, being what she was. Straightening up, he stared closely at her.

"You condemn me, when in reality you and I are no different. You kill as well. Tell me Death Maiden have you ever thought about the family of those that you killed? How many children cried because you killed their parents? " He shot back, a wry smile on his lips as he noticed that he hit a sore spot.

He needed to rile her up, made her let her guard down in order to proceed with his plan. She was clearly taken back by his statement by the look on her face, an unknown emotion flashing in her eyes. However the next moment she quickly narrowed her eyes at him and bared her fangs, making him wonder what she was.

"You're time has come to die." She whispered, just as she reached him.

Just as her hands were about to touch him, he reached in his jacket and pulled out a gun.

"Die, you bitch!" he yelled, taking out a smaller gun and shooting her in the chest.

She stumbled back as the bullets connected with her body, burying themselves in her chest and stomach. Yet to his utter shock, she never fell down. Instead she stood there looking bored at her wounds as he ran out of bullets. He followed her gaze and watched in horror as the bullets were slowly pushed out of her body and the wounds healed in front of his eyes. The only evidence of the earlier wounds was the blood that was still there. He stumbled back, the gun still in his hands.

"What are you?" He whispered, disbelief clearly in his voice.

"You wouldn't want to know." She said as she blurred and appeared in front of him.

A searing pain went through his body as he looked down and watched a thin dagger going through his chest. He gasped for breath as blood flowed from his mouth.

"May Kami, forgive your sins and mine." She whispered in his ear, before retracting the dagger in a swift jerk.

He stumbled back, his hand coming to his chest. A look of pure disbelief was still in his eyes as he stared at her with his hands covered in blood. She stared at him with emotionless eyes and as the blood flowed from his wound. Taking one last breath, he fell backwards on the forest floor dead.

Raising her hand to her lips, she produced a black with red thorns rose in her hand and kissed it. Turning around he threw it over her shoulder, the rose landing on the chest of the dead man. Without a second glance she walked away, her job had been done.

* * *

Koenma sighed as he looked at the files in front of him; all of them were about the same thing or better said they were all about the same person. She had finally resurfaced after all these years; many had thought her dead, but not him; he knew her better than that. He ran an annoyed hand through his short light brown hair, things were getting quite complex. Word of this was sure to get to his father and knowing Enma things were going to get difficult, especially seeing with whom they were dealing.

He sighed, he hated to do this, but the spirit detectives needed to be called in. He knew that all of them had their own lives by now and would be angry at him for calling them, but they were the only ones that could deal with this 'problem'. He hated to do this, but she needed to be captured…again. He couldn't allow her to keep doing what she did.

"Botan." He said softly, the blue haired fairy girl appearing almost out of thin air after the words have barely left his lips.

She stood there dressed in a deep violet kimono with pink cherry blossoms on it. Her hair was held in its usual ponytail with her soft light blue bangs falling in her eyes carelessly. The dark colored kimono brought out her bright colored eyes and her soft peach colored skin. She was in his opinion what he would consider an angel.

"What is it that you wish Lord Koenma?" she asked with a soft smile on her face, her voice full of life and cheerfulness.

She was always such a breath of fresh air to him and he was secretly glad that she has stayed by his side all this time. Even though Botan dealt with death everyday, she never once let it get to her. Many thought her to be an airhead and not that bright, but she was much more mature than many believed. She understood perfectly well the lines between death and life and she accepted it. That didn't mean that she didn't cry or feel sorrow when someone she knew lost a loved one. He had said it once and he still stood behind what he said; Botan was just too softhearted for her job. Botan was one of the few pure-hearts that were left in all the three realms.

His amber eyes watched as she straightened the pink obi. A small smile blossomed on her lips, when she was done and apparently satisfied with the job. He often wondered if maybe he should pursue his feelings towards her, but each time he would remind himself of his station and hers, they were too different. Brushing those thoughts aside, he stared straight at her, his eyes boring through hers.

"I need you to get Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei." He said seriously, his voice authoritative.

The surprised was clearly written on her angelic face as she looked with big amethyst colored eyes at him. He knew very well that it has been almost ten years since the last battle time, he had called on the spirit detectives.

"Sir…" He cut her off, before she could ask anymore.

"Yes, I need you to find all three of them as quickly as possible. Urgent matters have come to my attention and I'm in need of their assistance." The spirit world prince said seriously, he could see the curiosity in her eyes, but she knew that she would get her answers later.

Nodding her head, she materialized her oar out of thin air. He watched as she extended her hands above her head, energy cracking in her tiny palms. Spreading her hands apart, she managed to create a portal. He reveled as he watched how stronger she had become through the years. Her eyes met his and he inclined his head, nodding her head disappeared in the portal; it immediately closed as soon as she was through.

Looking at the place where she had disappeared a few seconds ago, he wondered if she would be able to find Yusuke and the others. He knew very well that if they didn't want to be found, they wouldn't be found…but he would trust Botan. For some reason or another, she always managed to find them.

Shaking his head, he turned his gaze to the photo on his desk. His eyes saddened as he watched the carefree and angelic face on the photo. She had truly been so innocent back there. He cursed himself for not protecting that innocence. He wished he could turn back time, but even he wasn't that powerful.

He furrowed his brows in concentration, there had to be a reason why she would resurface now. Leaning back in his chair, he stared with troubled amber eyes at the ceiling.

"Kagome, why are you back?" he whispered to the empty room.

* * *

Cold water poured over her pale skin, the tiny droplets caressing the skin as they slid along the all of the curves of her pale body. She leaned against the tiles, both lean arms braced against the cold material, while long raven-black hair obscured her face. Elaborated tattoos circled both wrists like a bracelet. Her ankles sported the same kind of tattoos as the ones on her wrists. The black ink stood strongly against her pale skin, making the tattoos even more visible.

An intricate tattoo of a fallen angel marred her otherwise perfect back. The angel looked almost as if it was trapped. Her hands and feet were bound with chains, while her black wings were spread behind her. The tattoo was quite a work of art.

A sigh left small full lips as the bearer of the tattoos as she looked down and watched as blood was slowly washed away from her body, only it wasn't her blood. She closed her eyes as she tried not to think of whom the blood belonged to. She kept telling herself he deserved to die. He had caused many deaths himself and he needed to pay for his crimes, but still those harsh words he had spoken to her made her wonder…What right did she have?

She opened her eyes and gazed at the tattoos on her wrists. Her blue eyes narrowed in contempt as she fisted her hands against the cold tile as confusion settled in her heart. She was tired of all of this; she was tired of this existence which she was chained to. Who were they to judge her, to chain her?

Her anger left her to be replaced what could only be deep sorrow. She hadn't chosen this path? It was chosen for her…and she couldn't change it. She was bound to it…she was trapped.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, hoping to clear her troubled mind. It was a task that was proving to be harder and harder each day. She was so deep in thought she didn't even notice that she had company, until she felt someone touch her.

She tensed as she felt strong arms snake around her waist and pulled her against a hard chest. A very familiar scent and aura invaded her senses, making her relax against his strong frame. She felt warm lips at the back of her neck, making her relax even further. She couldn't stop the moan that left her lips as his fangs graced over a particularly sensitive spot.

Through the hazy mist of pleasure, she understood that he must have felt her distress and came to comfort her. This thought irked her and made her anger flare. Her first thought was to push him away; she didn't need his or anyone's comfort.

Opening her eyes, she decided to push him away, but he only tightened his hold on her, almost as if guessing her thoughts, his mouth becoming hungrier as he sucked on the sensitive part behind her neck, wiping away any protest from her. She just couldn't stop herself from succumbing to his touches. She mentally berated herself for being so weak, but deep down inside she knew that she was a living being with desires and she needed this if only for this moment.

She moaned as fangs graced her neck, sending tiny pricks of pleasure through her body, heating her blood. Her hands braced against the tiles, while his own came to entwine with her own as he pressed harder against her. She watched in child-like fascination how his large hands engulfed her small ones and she was reminded how strong and powerful, he really was.

All thoughts left her mind as he nipped the side of her neck. She instinctively tilted her head sideways, exposing her creamy white neck to his questing and sinful mouth.

She almost jumped, her eyes snapping open as he made a small cut just where her pulse was and lapped at the blood. Tendrils of pleasure coursed to her sensitive body as his rough tongue swirled around the wound and sucked lightly on it. The shower was still on and the water was still flowing over her, but it didn't do anything to cool her overheated skin as he licked the water from her skin. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest as she panted. Breathing was suddenly too much.

However to her utter surprise he suddenly drew back. He didn't release her, but he wasn't kissing her anymore. She stopped a frustrated growl from leaving her lips. However she forgot about her frustration when she felt his hot breath on her neck. She wondered what he was up to as he felt one of his hands release hers and touch her stomach ever so softly. The innocent touch alone sent bolts of wakefulness along her spine.

He blew a puff of hot air against her, making her shiver. She sucked in her breath as he took her earlobe between his teeth and nibbled gently on it.

"Just let herself go for now, Kagome." He whispered huskily in her ear, making her shiver and it had nothing to do with the water falling on them from the shower head.

She tensed again and wanted to do nothing more than to tell him to leave her the hell alone, but she got no say in it. She gasped as she was quickly whirled around and her back pressed against the cold tiles behind her. She was pressed flushed against him with her hands trapped between their chests. Sapphire blue eyes met molten gold ones as they stared at one another. He was truly beautiful, she thought absentmindedly for a moment as she looked at him. His long silver bangs were plastered against his face, falling sexily in his molten golden eyes, while at the same covering his aristocratic markings that she was secretly so fond of. She watched as the drops of water rolled along his skin and had to secretly admit that he envied them for being allowed to explore each inch of his body.

She felt his golden eyes bore through her blue ones and for once, she felt ashamed and scared. She was like an open book to him, one he could read so easily. She hated that. She knew that although her eyes would show the passion that she felt at the moment, her eyes would also show the sorrow that she had been trying to hide. She turned her face away from him, but he took hold of her chin and turned her face so that he was looking straight in her eyes.

"Kagome, you need this right now." He whispered, her eyes widened as she understood his soft words.

A part of her didn't understand why he would offer her such solace, while the other part of her was angry at him for using her this way, but both sides quieted as he claimed her lips with his.

He swallowed the moan that left her lips as his lips molded against her own. He tasted like a storm, strong, untamed, fresh, imposing and addicting, all the things that symbolized the mysterious and unique creature that he was. He pressed his taller frame against hers, preventing her from going anywhere. His skillful hands traced every curve and dip of her body, setting her on fire as his mouth devoured hers. Closing her eyes, she surrendered herself to the feelings that he invoked in her and entangled her arms in his silky hair.

His skin felt hot against hers and she could clearly feel the pleased growl that reverberated in his chest. She could feel the obvious sign of his desire pressed against her and it excited her even further. With her mind made up, she decided not to think, not to plan and just let go. She would enjoy the pleasure and the escape that he was offering to her. He was her freedom from the cage that she was trapped in and she gladly accepted it.

* * *

Yusuke Urameshi sat quietly on top of the hill looking at the dark sky. Makai was definitely different from Ningenkai. The night sky was darker than in the human realm and unlike the stars in the human realm, the stars here were red. It was beautiful in its own way. He often found himself gazing at the stars on nights like this, when he found his mind wandering.

It's almost five years, since he decided to move here. He would have moved sooner, but he had a life with Keiko then and she had refused to move to makai. He sighed; he had tried to make things work with Keiko. He really did…

Keiko.

His eyes saddened as he thought about the human girl that had held his heart for so long. He had tried to make things work, but he was demon after all and so different from her. She couldn't understand the urge to fight that always ran in his blood or the passion that he held for her.

It was that same passion that made them drift apart. She had been afraid to lay with him, afraid that he would hurt her, even when he would never do such a thing. She had never understood that demons were far more zealous creatures than humans and were more in touch with nature and themselves, this also translated to sexual activities.

He lowered his face and gazed in front of him. And then there was the problem with what for a child they would have. She made it clear that she didn't want her child…she didn't even consider that it would be his as well, to be like him. She wanted a normal family, a normal marriage, a normal husband, something that he could not give her.

They stayed together for five years, with an on and off relationship, before she finally broke it off. He had been devastated, he loved her, but it appeared that that wasn't enough. She had taken all of her things and walked out of his life without looking back.

He raised auburn eyes to gaze at the sky once again. He heard that she got married and had two children now. Her dream of having a normal life had come true.

"Remising about the past again?" A soft voice said from behind him, making him turn around.

He grinned as he noticed his closest friend standing there.

"Oi, Kurama, you shouldn't sneak on people like that." Yusuke said grinning even wider as he watched him smirk.

"I went to your castle, but you weren't there." Kurama said walking closer to him.

Yusuke sighed as he ran a hand in his long unruly hair. He had decided to show his demon attributes when living in Makai.

"Needed to get out." He muttered darkly as he gazed in front of him.

Kurama's emerald colored eyes softened at his declaration. He quietly took a seat next to him.

"I understand." He said softly, making Yusuke nod his head.

Kurama had been there for him when things had gotten rough and he could never repay him for all his kindness. He was just about to ask him what he was doing visiting him, when a familiar voice broke the silence between them.

"YUSUKE!"

Both of them whirled around to see a very familiar fairy girl flying towards them. Their eyes widened ; they were surprised to see her, but still neither of them could stop the smile from appearing on their faces as they watched her land only a few feet away from them. She expertly jumped of the oar, landing gracefully on her feet, before raising her face to gaze at them.

"Yusuke, Kurama." She said smiling brightly.

She still looked the same both of them thought as they gazed at one of the few female friends that they had. Yusuke felt a pang of regret as he thought about how little he had visited these few years as she raised her large amethyst eyes to gaze at him. She smiled warmly at them.

"Hey, guys…long time no see." She said cheerfully.

She ran a hand through her hair nervously as she stared at them. Both of them had matured quite well. In front of her stood not the two teenagers that she had come to consider her friends, but two mature men or demon.

"Yes, it has Botan." Kurama said softly, making her blush.

She still didn't understand how he could do that to her. She wasn't in love with him or anything, but still he could make her blush like a school girl, she blamed it on his charming and kitsune ways. Her amethyst slowly traced her older features and couldn't stop the thought that if Kurama ever went to the human world, he would have hoards of women chasing after him.

Shaking her head, she turned to gaze at Yusuke. He had matured quite nicely over the years. His youkai form still emanated wildness and power, while his dark hair was still as unruly as she remembered; it made her wonder if he ever brushed it. The thought made her giggle, causing the two males to gaze curiously at her.

Blushing prettily, she straightened up and turned to gaze at both of them seriously. She missed them a lot and would love to do nothing more than to spend some quality time with them, but she had a job to do. She would have time to spend with them after this was over.

"Yusuke and Kurama, I would love to say that I'm here to visit you guys, but I would be lying. I'm here because of Koenma. Something has come up and he needs you." She said seriously, her amethyst eyes going from the fox to Yusuke.

She had expected them to frown and Yusuke to curse at Koenma, but she never expected them both to smirk. She blinked a few times, before wiping her eyes, making sure that what she was seeing was true.

"So Kurama, are you feeling up to a challenge?" Yusuke asked grinning as he turned to gaze at the kitsune.

"I'm very much up for a challenge. It's been rather dull these few years." Kurama answered back smugly, his emerald eyes shifting to a deep shade of gold.

"Okay…" Botan said obviously confused.

"Now, we only need to find Hiei." She said biting her lower-lip.

"I'm here Onna."

Botan let out a startled shriek as she turned to whack whoever it was behind her with her oar. Fortunately Hiei managed to grab the wooden oar, just in time. Amethyst eyes blinked owlishly as Botan stared surprised at the fire apparition who was glaring at her with the oar only a few inches from his face. She blinked a few times.

"Ummm…hi." She managed to squeak out.

Yusuke couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst out in laughter. It was just so funny; it was almost like the good old days. Kurama chuckled softly, while Hiei smirked. Botan slowly stepped away, leaving Hiei with the oar, all the while thinking that all of them lost their minds. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Yusuke calmed down and straightened up.

"It seems we're all here. I think it's time for us to get going then. Let's see what kind of trouble Koenma has gotten himself into." He said, not able to stop the excitement from showing in his voice.

He couldn't stop the feeling of excitement that pumped through his veins. It's been a long time, he had a good fight and he was looking forward to a good ass-kicking. Looking at the two other demons, he was sure that they were feeling the same way. Both Kurama and Hiei held that certain glint in their eyes that he'd seen many times during battle. All of them were ready for whatever would be thrown at them.

Gazing at the sky, he cracked his knuckles.

'Time, to kick some ass.'

**TBC…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**A/N: Hello my dear readers. I'm finally back and I'm ready to continue this story. It's been such a long time, right? I apologize for the long wait, but I had this major writer's block and I personally think that the story resembled a train wreck. I just had to redo it. **

**The concept of the story is still the same, but there will be some changes. The pairing of this story will be Sess/Kag/Kur. I thank all of those who voted. Anyways please review if you can and let me know what you think. **

**Hmmm...it is once again rated M for good reasons. The lemons will be found on And before I forget I'm looking for a beta, so let me know if you're interested. **


	2. Twisted

**Death Maiden: The Fallen Seraph**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**By Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

Thanks to all of those who reviewed and those who were patient enough with me. And thanks to my wonderful betas **Lei86** and **dog-demon-emiko**. Without your help I would be a mess. grins

**( Hiei telepathic conversation )**

_ Kurama telepathic conversation>_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Twisted**

Blue eyes watched him closely as he sat up at the side of the bed. His long silver hair was pulled over his right shoulder leaving his back bare to her questing eyes. She traced his lean back to those narrow hips which sported the maroon stripes that she had traced just a few minutes prior. The muscles in his back rippled as he raised his hands over his head and stretched.

Even such a simple movement seemed sexy, she thought amusedly.

He elegantly stood up and moved towards the window. His moves were fluid and effortless, but still he emanated that immeasurable force, which she knew very well. She cocked an eyebrow at him as she noticed that he didn't even try to put something on. Really that demon had no modesty whatsoever, but with a body like that who would.

It wasn't like she was complaining though. The view was very satisfactory to say the least.

He carefully leaned against the windowsill with his back against the wooden frame as he crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head sideways so that he could gaze at the full moon and the dark sky. The moonlight illuminated his features, while the cool night air ruffled his hair. At the moment, he resembled an angel with the way his skin and hair glowed.

The thought almost made her snort. He was everything, but an angel. He was a demon, a very tempting demon. Her eyes lazily ran over his majestic form, taking every little detail of his glorious body that was exposed to her. He was perfect in her eyes, from the beautiful stripes on his face to the stripes on his ankles and hips, he was just so stunning. There would have been a time where she would have blushed and turned away from his exposed body, but with his 'persuasion and teaching' she got used to his lack of modesty.

She had to admit that no matter how many times she saw him naked, she would always find him gorgeous, but his body, although striking, was also his main weapon; the perfect vessel shielding the strength and power that his owner possessed.

The night air made her shiver, making her pull the sheets closer to her body as she sat up. She brushed a hand through her now tangled hair. She had wanted to cut her hair, but he had prohibited her to do so. She could still recall how he had told her that he liked her long hair and that he didn't want her to cut it.

She smirked, who would have thought someone like him would have a hair fetish; on the other hand it certainly explained his long hair.

As her eyes landed once again on him, she secretly wondered why a unique creature like him would stay at her side for this long. Compared to him she was…just not enough.

"Sesshoumaru." She whispered softly, her voice brushing his sensitive ears, making him turn to gaze at her.

She licked her suddenly dry lips as he settled those molting pools of gold on her. He could always freeze her in place with those eyes; it was unnerving and thrilling at the same. The feeling that it caused to run in her veins was indescribable and addicting. Shaking herself out of her thought, she tried to gaze unflinchingly at him.

"Tell me, Sesshoumaru, why have you stayed this long with me?" she asked calmly as she watched him closely.

The inu youkai gazed at her with calm golden eyes that had been a few moments ago dark with desire. It was clear that he was thinking about her question, but the silence that settled between them unnerved her.

A tiny smirk appeared on the inu youkai's lips as he watched her squirm.

She had always been so impatient, he thought amusedly.

He took his sweet time to gaze at her. She was so small compared to him, her body lithe and frail at first glance, but with hidden power that many overlooked. Right now she looked absolutely ravishing, the way she had the crimson sheets wrapped around her tiny frame, her long dark hair was in disarray, while her skin was still flushed from their mating and her lips were swollen from his kisses. The possessive part of him was satisfied as he traced the bite marks on her pale flesh with his sharp eyes. Although she might not be his mate, he still considered her his.

Thinking that she had enough torture he pushed away from the window and slowly walked towards her. He watched in satisfaction as her blue eyes darkened in color and she blushed as he stalked her. He could hear her heartbeat pick up as he finally reached the bed. He couldn't stop himself from taking a deep breath of her intoxicating scent mixed with a hint of her arousal.

She sat there unmoving even when she felt the bed dip down under his weight. He carefully took a seat on the bed and reached out towards her and pulled her against him. Her blue eyes were wide as she gazed at him with curiosity. Her breath hitched in her throat as he nuzzled her cheek.

"You're the only one worth this Sesshoumaru's time." He whispered, capturing her lips with his.

He carefully pulled back so that he could gaze at her face. The kiss was quick and short, but it clearly showed that he meant every word he said. He was satisfied as he watched the smile appear on her face and her eyes lightening in her happiness. He knew that only he was allowed to see her like this. To others she was cold and distant, but to him she was open. He could see the true her and he felt honored for that.

Kagome couldn't help but smile as she heard his answer. It was enough for her. He offered her an escape from reality, he offered his strength and companionship and that would be enough for her. She knew that he wanted more, but she just couldn't give him more. He had wanted to mark her as his mate a long time ago, since the first time they had laid together, but she had stopped him.

She wasn't what he should look for in a mate. She wasn't…enough for him. He deserved far better. She knew that when the time came and he left, she would miss him, but she would be happy for him.

He quietly released her and she lay back down. He sat there gazing at her for a long time, before he looked away and made to stand up. Her hand instinctively shot out and wrapped around his wrist. He turned to gaze at her with curious golden eyes and she only gave him a small smile. He knew that normally he would have to leave; she usually didn't allow him to stay with her after they had sex, but just for tonight she wished that he would stay.

"Stay." She whispered softly as her she looked away.

She felt so childish at the moment, but the truth was that she didn't want to be alone tonight. She could still hear Ishida's harsh, yet true, words echoing in her head. The words cut through her like knife and she felt her spirit and soul bleeding.

She was startled from her thoughts as she felt herself drawn against a warm body. Blue eyes met gold as he tightened his hold on her. He didn't ask her anything and she was grateful for it.

Letting out a soft sigh, she buried her face in his chest and closed her eyes. He was the only one who would see her in such a state; he was the only one who knew that Death Maiden was indeed a living being and needed the comfort of others. He was the only one that would be allowed to see her in her weakest.

With that last thought, she drifted off to sleep. For once in her life she knew that neither the memories nor the nightmares would haunt her.

* * *

Koenma found himself gazing in deep violet eyes, who observed him like a hawk watching his prey. Truthfully to many, this man would seem the least dangerous of the group, but it would be a mistake to think him harmless.

True, he was the voice of reason and a very calm person to begin with, but he was also tricky and manipulative, knowing exactly what buttons to press in order to get what he wanted.

Koenma raised his face and calmly studied the young man in front of him with calm amber eyes, hoping that he wouldn't see how much he unnerved him. His violet eyes were calm, but he knew that within a blink of an eye those eyes could resemble a raging storm if he was ever provoked. His eyes unconsciously lowered to his right hand which was wrapped tightly in a purple cloth and prayer beads, which hid his deadliest weapon.

He mentally cursed himself for being so foolish. It seemed that she was already a step ahead of him.

"Koenma-sama, I hope you understand why I'm here. Kagome-sama does not like interferences…especially from you." The young man said smoothly, his voice never wavering and his face portraying only tranquility.

Koenma clenched his jaw as he gazed at the member of the Crimson Curse. He would prefer to deal with anyone else, except him. He needed someone that he could get something out of, not someone who was able to play you like a game very easily. He tried to hold back his annoyance as he squared his shoulders and gazed evenly at the man in front of him.

He would not show how he got on his nerves, but apparently the monk knew very well what effect he was having on Demi-God, for Koenma watched in irritation as his lips quirked in an amused smile. He was laughing at him. Koenma dug his fingers in the arms of his chair, knuckles turning white in the process, as he tried to keep the last bit of patience that he had left. Taking a deep breath, he was able to control himself enought in order to speak again.

"Why has she returned after all these years, monk? Why have all of you returned now? By all means, spirit world thought you all died, especially after he also vanished." The spirit world prince shot back, hoping to be able to get some answers or at least get the monk riled up.

He knew that by mentioning him, he would be touching a nerve, but he needed to find some leverage right now. He watched in satisfaction as the monk's eyes narrowed slightly. The question seemed to catch the him off guard as he narrowed his eyes at the spirit ruler, but he quickly brushed his slight uneasiness away.

"Aah…that information cannot be divulge to you, Koenma-sama. The reason for our return is our own." He said a soft smile on his face, even though Koenma felt he was keeping something back.

There was certainly much more and he feared that he might have a slight clue of what their motive really was. He just hoped he was wrong, but if he wasn't… kami help them. He mentally shook his head, trying to brush those negative thoughts away, as he once again gazed at the monk.

"Do not play games with me, Miroku. You know very well that I cannot allow Kagome and the rest of you to do what you want. She doesn't decide who lives and who dies and neither do you. She is to be brought in and questioned and, if she's found guilty, she will be locked up." His voice was cold and emotionless, even to him, but he knew that he needed to tell him this.

This wasn't a game.

"Koenma-sama, I'm just here to deliver the word of caution, I do not wish to cause any further disturbance. Kagome-sama made it clear, do not interfere and we will not be forced to take action against your spirit detectives, Urameshi, Kurama and Hiei."

Koenma's eyes went wide at this. How did he know? Miroku must have noticed his shock for he once again, he smiled amusedly at the prince.

"The Crimson Curse know everything, Koenma, especially of those who can possibly present a threat to us. So I would suggest you to keep Kagome-sama's advice in mind. I know that being a spirit detective is really hard work and it would be a shame if any of them were to get hurt." He purposely dropped the sama, enjoying the way he watched the prince clench his jaw.

Normally he wouldn't toy with Koenma, but he was having just too much fun. He resisted the urge to chuckle. It would be better to leave now.

"Until we meet again, Koenma-sama."

With those last words, the dark haired man turned around and walked out of the room, leaving the spirit world prince to mull over his words.

* * *

"Ugh! Yusuke!" Botan groaned as they fell out of the portal, landing in a tangled heap on the floor.

Hiei and Kurama stepped calmly behind the two, both of them quite amused at the picture that the fairy girl and the Toushin made. The ogres looked questioningly at the pair, but quickly resumed their work after they saw that it was Botan. The fairy girl was known for causing trouble.

"Get off, you're heavy!" Yusuke yelled annoyed, struggling to get Botan off him.

Kurama mentally winced as he heard those words come out of his friend's mouth. That was an extremely bad move. You should never…absolutely never, tell a female that she was heavy, unless as a male, you wanted a very early death.

**(He never learns, does he?)**

_ No, he doesn't.>_

Both the fire apparition and the fox could have sworn they saw smoke coming out of Botan's ears as her amethyst colored eyes seemed to blaze with feminine indignity.

"What! I'm not heavy, you jackass." Botan growled, scrambling to her feet, but not before stepping on Yusuke's hand for emphasize, making him yelp in pain.

However she was far from over, her oar materialize in her hand and Yusuke was promptly intimately introduced with the wooden object, one too many times, making Kurama wince. That would leave a mark.

Finally satisfied, Botan made the oar vanish once again and ignored Yusuke in favor of straightening her clothes. The Toushin was miracously still conscious, but was sporting too many bumps to count.

"Fuck, Botan are you trying to kill me?" he yelled, rubbing his head, while he glared at her as he stood up.

The deity sniffed indignantly and raised her chin defiantly in the air, completely ignoring Yusuke. However knowing Yusuke, he would not be ignored.

Kurama chuckled softly, while Hiei smirked as he watched the two of them start to bicker. The fire apparition mentally shook his head; he had forgotten how much Yusuke and Botan liked to argue. It was childish in his opinion, but amusing to say the least, especially as he saw the fairy girl whack the toushin on the head with her oar.

"If you could, please follow me this way!" Botan snapped angrily ending the argument, disregarding Yusuke who was still rubbing his head.

Kurama and Hiei calmly followed the fuming blue haired girl, leaving the Toushin behind. Hiei snorted, but for some reason looked away as Botan turned to glare at him. Kurama hid his smile, even Hiei knew not to mess with Botan when she was angry.

True, he could kill her, but Kurama was sure that Hiei didn't really wish that. After all Botan was the only female, besides Yukina that the fire apparition tolerated.

**(I only tolerate the onna, cause I don't want Koenma to lock me up.)**

_ Could you please refrain from reading my thoughts, Hiei? >_

The fire apparition snorted and looked away, making Kurama grin. He was the same old Hiei.

Kurama was momentarily distracted by a soft tinkling sound. His emerald eyes rested on a young man walking towards them. He wore what looked like monk robes and he held a staff in his hands. The staff jingled with each step he took.

Yet as he walked passed him, Kurama's emerald colored eyes unconsciously strayed to the young man walking passed them.

Emerald met violet and time seemed to stop as they locked eyes with one another. The man's lips twitched in an amused and almost challenging smile, while Kurama felt his spirit energy spike, making his youki flare slightly.

Yet as the fox youkai blinked every thing seemed to fast forward again and the man continued walking away as if nothing has happened, his spirit energy almost completely gone.

Still Kurama couldn't stop himself from stopping in his tracks and whirling around to gaze at the retreating figure of the man.

'Holy energy, but mixed with something dark.'

"Kurama." Yusuke's voice broke through his thoughts.

He turned to find Yusuke smirking at him with what could only be qualified as a mischievous look in his eyes and a teasing smirk on his lips, making Kurama wary.

"I know you swing both ways man, but please try to resist ogling at some poor guy. You'll scare him." Yusuke said chuckling, making Kurama blush and laugh weakly.

"Yusuke, get a move on. Koenma is waiting on us!" Botan yelled at them, making both of them turn to look at the still mad fairy girl.

The Toushin rolled his eyes and let out a tired sigh. He ran a hand through his dark hair, before sending Kurama a wink and starting walking again.

Kurama slowly followed, but he could not stop himself from recalling the man's eyes. Those eyes were the eyes of a warrior; he could even go so far as calling the man a killer, an assassin. And his power, he was definitely a monk by the feel of his holy power and the staff he had in hand. Yet there was something dark in his aura, it felt almost like youki, but it wasn't.

He wasn't imagining things either, the man had clearly challenged him, invoking his youki, but it was more like a test or something. It almost seemed like that man knew how he would react.

He furrowed his brows. Who was that man, but most importantly, what was someone like him doing in spirit world and apparently coming from Koenma's office.

'Koenma what have you gotten yourself into this time?'

**TBC………………………………………………………………………………………**

**A/N: I know Miroku is kind of OOC, but well I think a slightly darker Miroku would suit this story better. Anyways let me know what you guys think.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers.**

**vampiric sesshomaru gurl, dog-demon-emiko, Kage Otome, RekaiMiko, wonderinspirit, Hoku-chan, crissinmon, shadow-inu14, Shadow, mizunosora, Lei86, kitt90, Dead Blood, Seraphwalker, Captain Danger, animefan141, Dark Ice Kitsune, Neo-Crystal, SexySesshoumaru, Bitchin' Angel, ptbear, Kagome Lady of Darkness, Sesshomaru Hiei and Kurama addiction.**

**Special shout out to Kage Otome, Captain Danger and Seraphwalker. I really liked the reviews!**


	3. Origins unknown

**Death Maiden: The Fallen Seraph**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**By Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

Thanks to my beta **dog-demon-emiko.** **Lei86** hasn't been able to look at this chapter though. However as soon as she does, I will put up the revised version if there are changes in it.

* * *

**Chapter 3:** Origins unknown.

The doors to Koenma's office were unceremoniously thrown open, making the demigod almost jump out of his seat. He scowled and was ready to give whoever had so rudely barged in an earful, when he caught sight of who it was.

The protest died in his throat when his amber eyes landed on a very familiar face and a recognizable voice reached his ears. The owner of the face and voice had annoyed him to no end a few years back, making him wonder why he had ever put up with him in the first place.

"Oi toddler, what kind of shit have you gotten yourself into now?" Yusuke bellowed as he stepped into the spirit world ruler's office looking as comfortable and at home as ever, almost as if he had never really left.

A cocky smirk adorned his lips, while his auburn eyes gleamed in amusement and excitement at Koenma who was having a hard time keeping a straight face. Even though the toushin looked more mature and older, he was still the same old brash and rude Yusuke he had come to known and consider a friend.

He wasn't certain when he had started considering Yusuke his friend, but the truth was that the mazoku was the only spirit detective after Sensui which he trusted completely. Yusuke was reckless and rash, but he had a big heart and a pure soul.

The demigod reluctantly admitted that he was happy to see the spirit detective once again, even if he still called him a toddler.

"Yusuke." Koenma said in a calm voice.

That one word was enough for both of them. The greeting was sufficient, causing both the toushin and the demi-god to grin. It's been a long time since they've seen each other and many things might have changed, but they also shared a past together, one that was hard to forget or ignore.

Koenma momentarily diverted his amber gaze to the open doors where Kurama and Hiei appeared, closely followed by Botan who looked slightly infuriated. The spirit ruler raised an eyebrow at the fairy girl, but quickly gazed away when she shot him a sharp look that clearly challenged him to say something.

"Kurama…Hiei." He decided to greet the fox and hybrid instead of provoking the fairy girl any further.

Both of them nodded their heads in acknowledgement to his greeting. Once everyone was in the room an awkward silence settled between them. The demigod was not sure how to begin. There was so much he wanted to tell them and yet words escaped him. His conscious protested against what he was about to do. He would be putting all of them in grave danger if they accepted. Was it really worth it though?

They had all done their fair share. They risked their lives more than enough times to save a world that didn't even know if their existence, well the humans at least. So did he have any right to ask such a big favor of them again? The possibility of them getting killed was so big…

"Koenma, cut the crap out and tell us what is going on. We all know that you must be in some big trouble to call us out here. So fucking spill it already!" Yusuke growled, making the spirit ruler gaze at him with a look of surprise and annoyance at being so uncouthly cut short.

Truth be told…Koenma wasn't so surprised by the toushin's outburst, Yusuke wasn't known for his patience after all. Still he was hoping to stall the inevitable a little longer, even if truthfully he knew it was useless.

"Botan please close the doors." Koenma commanded in a cold even voice as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, while he leaned further in his chair.

He needed to calm himself otherwise he was going to explode on Yusuke and the others. He was strung tight like a bow and was ready to snap at any given moment. Miroku's visit has left him on edge. It was hard to forget the monk's warning.

The blue haired woman hesitated for a moment, but noting the seriousness in Koenma's tone quickly did as she was told. Kurama shot Hiei a curious look, both noticing the sudden change in the demigod and the sudden tension in the room as the doors finally closed behind them, sealing them and whatever Koenma was about to tell them inside that small room.

"First of all, I will start that what I say in this room, will stay in this room. Under no circumstances must the information leave this room." His voice was serious and clearly held no room for arguments as he settled his amber eyes on the three youkai and the fairy girl.

Seeming satisfied that no one objected he continued his voice a bit lower and clearly showing hesitance this time.

"Secondly, I'm not forcing any of you to take this job. I'm not jesting when I say that you could all die."

He was brusquely interrupted once again by Yusuke, who apparently didn't know what the meaning patience was.

"Yeah, we know, just get on with the mission already." The dark haired male said, crossing his arms over his chest in an annoyed gesture.

Koenma felt his right eye twitch and his anger mount. It was clear to him that Yusuke wasn't taking this too seriously. He was still too cocky for his own good. He might be powerful, but he had never gone against a group like the Crimson Curse before, one little mistake and he would be dead within the blink of an eye and it would be his fault for giving them the mission in the first place.

Botan jumped as Koenma slammed his fist on the desk. She raised large amethyst eyes to gaze at her boss who was now standing, his hands fisted and his bangs covering his eyes. The urge to run to his side and see what was wrong was big, but she resisted the desire and stayed where she was standing.

"Just listen to me for a minute, will you Yusuke. This isn't an easy mission, not like Sensui or any other foes you might have faced. This is different. So listen for a moment, before making any rash decisions." Koenma spoke, raising his face so that his amber eyes could pin Yusuke to the spot daring him to say anything, but fortunately enough the toushin accepted and pointedly gazed away.

"As I was saying, you're not forced to accept this mission. You're no longer spirit detectives nor are you indebted to the spirit world any longer." At the last statement he looked at Hiei who glared at him.

The fire apparition had long served his sentence and was free to do what he wanted.

And as his eyes ran over them, he came to the conclusion that none of them were obligated to accept this new task, even if they might be the only ones capable of it.

This time it was Kurama who broke the silence that had settled between them.

"Koenma, we all understand what we're getting ourselves into, but it would be easier for us to make a decision if you could tell us exactly what we will be going against." The fox youkai said evenly.

Koenma sighed and sat back down in his chair. He motioned for the others to do the same, but all three ex-spirit detectives declined and preferred to stand. Botan was the only one who took a seat as well.

"About twenty five years ago, a human woman caught the attention of a god. The human woman although mortal had power beyond anyone's expectations, even if those powers were dormant and unknown to herself. In a sense the god became obsessed with the anomaly that this one human woman presented. For no mortal should be able to possess such power, not even some of the lower ranked gods and goddesses did.

She was an enigma that he wanted to solve. The God wanting to go the human realm took the disguise of a young mortal man, who sought out work at the shrine where this human woman lived. He was given a job, allowing him more time to study the young woman. She surprised him completely though. Humans were normally very selfish and greedy creatures, but she was different. She had such a wonderful and pure soul that beckoned to him.

At first what had looked like a simple obsession had turned into true affection and soon they fell in love. The fruit of that love was a little girl, which they called **Kagome**." At this Koenma seemed to pause, before resuming his story once again.

"Yet as you can expect the union was not meant to be and the God had to leave the human woman behind, something that pained him a lot for he truly loved her. Reluctantly the god made it look like he died or in this case the mortal man died, leaving the woman and the child behind. The child had only been one year old at that time. It was a devastating blow for the human female and she had a hard time coping with it, but she managed for her daughter." Koenma's voice was grave and held a certain sadness that was hard to miss.

"The woman eventually married again, but that's not important right now. What's important is that **little girl**." He said his amber eyes settled on a picture on his desk, which the others couldn't see.

"She's a demigoddess?" Kurama asked astounded, breaking Koenma's out of his musings.

He turned to gaze at the fox youkai, his amber eyes meeting Kurama's emerald ones and for once the fox youkai was taken aback by the emotions he could see in them. He had known Koenma for a long time, but the demigod had rarely showed so much emotion before. Koenma was a very private person, keeping his thoughts and feelings to himself and always keeping everything professional, now on the other hand he was like an open book that could clearly be read by anyone.

The demigod must have found the fox's gaze unnerving for he diverted his gaze away from him and instead settled them on Botan who was looking at him with a look of confusion.

"Yes, but she was never made aware of it, in a certain sense she was like her mother. Both possessed so much power and neither knew of it. And Kagome grew so did her powers. For a while we decided to approach her and recruit her so that she could learn to control her powers, but…when she was five years old her stepfather died. She was very close to him, not having known her real father he became the father she never had, but when he died she closed up and her powers ceased to exist. We assumed that her powers were linked to her emotions, but we were never able to confirm this assumption. So Kagome became in a sense a normal human. And we…decided not to pursue her any longer. We determined that it would be best if she were not to find out of her true heritage. She had a normal life."

"You were foolish. She had a right to know about her heritage. You basically had a wildcard on your hands." Hiei said bluntly.

He couldn't understand how foolish the spirit world was. To have a demigoddess run free like that in human realm no less was just plain ridiculous. Koenma seemed taken back by Hiei's blunt words and he couldn't help but agree with him. His words cut through him like a knife; the truth of them more hurtful than he wanted to admit. They had indeed been foolish to have left her unprotected like that…it was his fault.

"I presume something bad happened to her." the red haired cut in, but not before shooting Hiei a sharp glare for being so candid.

It was clear that this was a touchy subject for the demigod and Hiei wasn't helping by being well Hiei about it.

"Yes…" Koenma's voice was soft, yet it held an underlying tone of guilt and sadness that was clearly heard by the others in the room.

Kurama's curiosity was certainly peeked by now. He had always been an observer and studying the way Koenma acted, he had concluded that this Kagome was someone that he deeply cared about, maybe a lover.

His emerald eyes rested on the spirit world prince. In all his years that he worked for him, he had never seen him look remotely interested in the opposite sex or someone at all. He shifted his gaze to the blue haired fairy girl, who sat there staring at the prince. He knew that Botan held feelings for Koenma, but she was too shy and afraid to tell him.

As he stared at her, he noticed that she might have to come to the same conclusion concerning the bond between Koenma and this woman. Her amethyst eyes saddened and she looked away.

"We don't exactly know what happened, but she when she was fifteen, she suddenly disappeared. We instantly sought her out, but we didn't find her. We assumed that she was dead. Yet we were wrong. She reappeared after three years completely changed."

"Changed? How?" Yusuke finally butted in, his curiosity getting the best of him. Even he had to admit that the story was intriguing.

"Tell me Kurama have you heard about the Crimson Curse?" Koenma asked his amber boring through Kurama's emerald ones.

The widening of the fox's eyes was enough as an answer for him. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see Hiei and Yusuke tense. So it seemed that all of them had heard of her. That of course made things a little easier; they knew what they would be going against. Straightening up he narrowed his eyes at them.

"This woman you will be going against is the head of the Crimson Curse, her name is Death Maiden and I need you to capture her…at any cost."

* * *

The sun was barely up when she had finally made it. Blue sapphire eyes were fixed on the burned down shrine or what was left. She could still detect the scent of fire, blood and burned flesh in the air.

This had been her home before she was…

She fisted her hands at her side as she quickly pushed away those thoughts. Her gaze swept over the shrine grounds, while she slowly took a step forward. It's been over five years since she had last set foot on the ground. Closing her eyes she could still picture her mother waving at her from the kitchen window, while her grandfather was sweeping the shrine steps. And right next to the God tree she could picture her little brother playing ball.

However all of them were taken away from her within the blink of an eye. She gasped and took a small step back as the shrine seemed to once again become engulf in flames.

"No!" she managed to choke out, memories flashing in her mind.

_"Mom, grandfather, Souta!" She coughed as she tried to get in, but was held back while the flames seemed to become bigger. _

_The whole shrine was engulfed in flames, resembling a large inferno. Something told her that _**he**_ had already been here. Fear for her family's safety made her sober up. She needed to help them. She could hear the sirens in the distance, but knew very well that they would never make it in time. Her family would most likely be dead by then already. _

_Bracing herself she jumped through the flames, landing easily in the room. The smoke was thick, making her eyes water and her lungs sting, but she pushed the uneasiness aside as she went in search of her family. The strong scent of smoke made it hard to detect her family's scent, but she soon managed to detect another scent, one she didn't want to acknowledge. _

_Blue eyes widened as the coppery scent of blood reached her sensitive nose. It was blood, human blood, a few hours old. Quickly she made her way to where the scent was coming from. She had to avoid being crushed by a falling beam that came tumbling down on her. _

_However what met her made her freeze in her steps. There laying in front of heron the living room floor, were her mother and grandfather. She felt hot tears prick her eyes as she took in their mangled and battered form. Half of her mother's face was missing, while there was a huge hole in her chest, just where her heart was supposed to b, the vital organ removed and missing. _

_Her grandfather on the other hand had been decapitated, his head sitting next to his hip. Blood was everywhere, splattered all over the floor, furniture and walls…their blood, her family's blood. And there on the wall right at her, she could the symbol of a spider painted in blood. _

**He**_ had been here. The thought barely registered at the moment. She just wanted to reach her mother. _

_She slowly took a step forward her body almost shutting down as she finally reached her mother's side. Her mind had a hard time processing what she was seeing. It was too gruesome for words. She had seen dead before. She had killed many after all to gain her freedom, but seeing her mother and grandfather dead was completely different. The feeling was unbearable and suffocating. _

_Her mother's one eye that was unharmed was frozen in her look of pure agony and horror, while her lips were parted in a silent scream. With trembling fingers she reached for her mother, the woman who meant so much to her, the one person she had yearned to see for all those years when she had been a prisoner. _

_"Mother." She whispered brokenly, gathering her mother's body against her. _

_Her skin was cold to the touch, assuring her that she had been dead a long time already. More tears fell from her eyes as she hugged her mother's body closer to herself; she didn't care or notice all the blood that stained her. All she wanted was to be able to hold her mother…to be able to feel her against herself, to know that she wasn't _**alone**

_She lowered her head in shame, her dark bangs covering her now navy blue eyes as her body shook with suppressed agony and rage as she tried to ask herself why this had to happen to her family. Not being able to take it any longer, she raised her face and screamed. The sound both heartbreaking and hurtful as it emanated all of her sorrow, hurt and hatred. She was finally in hell… _

_Finally having no more strength to scream, she slumped forward, her body almost shutting down. She wanted to join her mother and grandfather in dead. She wanted to be with them one way or another. However it was than that she realized that her little brother was still missing. _

_'Souta.' _

_She mentally cursed herself for her stupidity and selfishness. Her brother could still be alive waiting for her and she was ready to just give up. Carefully putting down her mother's body, she stood up and rushed up the stairs. Using her senses she tried to detect her brother's presence, but was unable to. She threw open the doors of various rooms, but was only met with the hot heat of flames and smoke. _

_Blue eyes gazed around quickly, but she knew that Souta wasn't there. A part of her was elated her brother might have survived, but the most realistic part of her assured her that there was no way her brother could have survived if it was_**he**_ who had killed her parents. _**He**_ would have not let Souta live. _

_Quickly running back down the stairs, she tried to reach her mother and grandfather's body once again, but it was proven useless as flames engulf them. She hissed as some flames managed to reach her hands and burn her badly, but that didn't stop her from trying. In the end she realized that it was useless. The fire was closing in on her and she had to get out of there. _

_She watched with sorrowful eyes as the flames engulfed the bodies of her mother and grandfather, the scent of burning flesh, making her sick. Throwing one last look at the mortal remains of her family, she jumped through the glass window behind her. Pieces of glass dug into her skin making blood flow freely from her wounds while she landed in a crouch on the ground. Once again she didn't care or detect the blood or the slight pain. _

_Instead she focused on her burning home. She just stood there seeing what was left of her home slowly burn away…her past slowly being erased with it. And as she saw this, she promised herself that she would make _**him**_ pay. She would not rest not until she killed _**him**

Kagome finally seemed to regain her bearing as she pushed those harsh and bitter memories to the back of her mind. Taking a deep breath, she finally calmed herself and made to take another step forward, but stopped.

She couldn't go any further. The guilt wouldn't let her. If she had been stronger, she would have been able to save them. She couldn't even find Souta to begin with. She had searched years and years for her little brother, but she could not find him. It was because of her weakness that they were dead and that her brother was still missing. It was all her fault.

'I'm sorry mother, grandfather…but I'm not worthy.'

With a last glance at the shrine, she turned around and went back down the stairs.

Unknown to her a pair of deep amber eyes watched her silently.

* * *

Itsuki didn't know what had compelled him to seek her out, but as soon as she had entered the human world he had sensed her; her power and aura tickling his senses and making him look for her like a thirsting man in need of water.

It had been years since anything had peaked his interest like she had and the yamanate just couldn't stop himself from searching for her.

Sensui was gone, taken away by those of the spirit world leaving him all alone. He wasn't certain how many years he had dwelled in limbo all alone after the mortal remains and the soul of his lover were forcefully taken away from him, but nothing had compelled him to leave his self made prison…not until she came along.

She had such a strong aura. It reminded him of the one that that Urameshi young man possessed.

Her spirit was strong, imposing and wild; the feeling of being exposed to such a strong soul was intense. It almost felt like being doused by cold water and put on fire at the same time. Yet there was also that underlying tingle of pleasure that traveled through your spine as her aura tentatively reached yours.

He had been curious to find out who this enigmatic creature that had unknowingly caught his attention was and had reluctantly sought her out leaving his prison. What he had found stunned him.

She was probably the most beautiful creature he had laid eyes on besides Sensui. There weren't words to really describe her…except beauty. She strongly reminded him of a wolf, cold, distant, mysterious and strong. And his mind couldn't help but compare him to Shinobu.

Just like Sensui she possessed that certain dark beauty that attracted him to her like a moth to fire. True he could get burned, but it would be worth it. He blamed his rather harsh desire for her due that he had lacked contact with others for so long…but deep down inside he knew that there was something else…something hidden.

Yetthere was also more, there was that unmistakable pure soul that had lost its way. Oh yes, she had suffered a lot. He could see the it in her eyes. He could practically taste it in her aura. She had wounds, very deep wounds.

He secretly wondered what might have happened to her to make an angel like her fall. And yet again he was reminded of Shinobu…his dark angel.

He diverted his amber eyes once again to her. Her deep sapphire blue eyes a few shades darker than his deceased lover gazed longingly at the broken and old shrine.

Itsuki was instantly curious to know what this place meant to her, but in one instant he got his answers as her beautiful stone façade broke and crystalline tears sprung out from her eyes. He had to resist going to her and instead stood there quietly watching her as her eyes seemed to grow distant.

His pet the Uraotoko made sure that he could spy from the shadows on her without being seen, but one wrong movement and she would easily sense him.

She finally seemed to calm down after what felt like an eternity to him. Her sapphire blue eyes came back into focus and she looked relatively calm, even if her aura radiated tremendous sorrow, anger and guilt.

He lifted a finely sculpted eyebrow as he watched her take a step towards the shrine, only to stop. The teal color haired demon could easily detect and sense her hesitance, making him narrow his amber eyes. What did this old shrine mean to her? Her blue eyes once again seemed to grow distant, while she was probably lost in thought again.

Itsuki had to admit that this woman was proving to be interesting to him, almost like Sensui had been. He ached to be able to step out from his hiding place, but he understood that it was too soon and it would be foolish. He needed to study her more before he decided to let his presence known.

He was distracted from his thoughts by her sudden movement. With a quiet and effortless movement she whirled around and began walking down the stairs once again. The yamanate had to restrain himself from going after her. The desire to study the woman who had so strongly drawn his attention was compelling, but he would wait. Besides he could easily find her by tracking down her aura.

Finally stepping out of the shadows of his pet, he raised his face to gaze at the early morning sky. A breeze passed through his hair, ruffling the teal colored strands making him close his deep amber eyes for an instant.

He would find out who this woman was, for he felt for some reason she would come to mean quite a lot to him in the future. Opening his eyes he once again gazed at the now clear blue sky, before once more disappearing into the shadows with the help of his pet the Uraotoko.

**TBC………………………………………………………………………………… **

Thanks to all the reviewers. You guys are so great! .

vampiric sesshomaru gurl, Sesshomaru Hiei and Kurama addiction, Neo-Crystal, Kage Otome, akume, moosegirl13, Sapphire Birthstone, RekaiMiko, kawaiikitty, Kagome Lady of Darkness, Megan Consoer, Kawaii girl 4 life, jem89, ptbear, babygirl20008.

Special shout out to Kage Otome and moosegirl.

I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but just wouldn't let me upload anything. This has been going on for about a week already.

Hmmm...I've just realized that I'm probably going a complete other direction with this story from what I had originally planned. Just blame it on my muse.

Anyways for more info about my stories, check out my LJ account. You can find the link on my profile page. Feel free to comment.

Take care.


	4. Touch

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters.**

**Thanks to my two betas: dog-demon-emiko and Lei86**

**Death Maiden; The Fallen Seraph**

**Chapter 4: Touch**

**

* * *

**

Kagome sighed as she finally made it back. She had spent most of the day out, opting to explore the city a little more. It's been too long since she had last been here and she needed to once again get acquainted with the city.

One thing she had learned was that in her line of profession it was of utter most importance to know your surroundings, you never knew when you needed to make a quick exit.

"Rough day?" Miroku asked softly as she entered the kitchen.

She raised an eyebrow at him, watching as he was practically at home in a kitchen. It was fairly disturbing to say the least. The same hands which could kill a man or youkai very easily seemed at the same time made to be in a kitchen. The apron proclaiming 'kiss the cook' didn't help matters either. Shaking her head, she pulled out a chair from the wooden table and sat down.

"Not really. Where's..."

Cutting her off, Miroku explained that Sesshoumaru had gone out, a few hours ago, all the while making sure that the eggs didn't burn. He assured her though that by the looks of it Sesshoumaru wasn't quite happy. The dark haired woman almost snorted at the thought, Sesshoumaru was never happy.

"I don't think he appreciated you leaving so early without telling him. Must be hard on him to wake up and find his bed empty." The monk commented absentmindedly as he turned off the stove and reached for the hot kettle.

As expected she felt her right eye twitch in irritation.

"I would appreciate it if you kept your opinions to yourself monk." she growled lowly as she reached for the steaming cup that he had set in front of her.

"Monk? What happened to cousin dearest? Am I not your favorite cousin anymore?" He asked with mock hurt placing a hand on his heart.

She rolled her eyes at the display and opted at ignoring him. He didn't seem affected though and just offered her his customary taunting smirk, before turning back to the stove.

Bringing the blue ceramic cup to her lips, she took a small sip from the warm liquid. Closing her eyes, she savored the unique and delicious taste of her favorite drink. She really hated Miroku sometimes, but she had to admit that he knew how to make a cup of tea.

She opened her eyes when she felt the dark haired man take a seat next to her. The fresh scent of scrambled eggs reached her nose and she resisted the urge to wince. She really disliked eggs for some reason. The scent alone was enough to make her stomach turn.

Miroku must have noticed her distress for he made a show of shoving a whole fork of the stuff in his mouth. She visibly winced, causing him to chuckle.

"You're disgusting you know that." She muttered, distaste clearly heard in her voice as she reached for her cup once again.

"You still love me." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing her to roll her eyes at him.

"Keep dreaming." She calmly took a sip from her tea, the scolding hot liquid felt delicious as it traveled down her throat and for a moment she just forgot about Miroku.

They sat there in a relatively silence for a few minutes. Both of them in their own world, before Miroku once again broke the silence.

"Koenma will not listen."

Putting down the cup, she let out another sigh.

"I'm not surprised. He's always been stubborn." The demi goddess muttered softly, her eyes darkening.

She wished that he would though. Kagome knew very well that if it did come down, none of the members of the crimson curse would hesitate to kill if necessary. It was simple really, it was either kill or be killed.

And yet...there was something gauging at her as she thought about killing the spirit detectives. They did not deserve such a fate...

She carefully picked up the cup of tea and took another sip.

"If they attack us, we will counter. We cannot allow them to interfere."

She averted her gaze from Miroku's violet ones, knowing very well that he would see something in her eyes that she wished to hide. Nevertheless she could still feel his eyes on her, but she refused to acknowledge it. Instead she unconsciously tightened her hand around the cup.

"Kagome-sama...with all due respect, but are you certain that you'd be able to face Koenma if the time comes. I mean...he and you are..."

The monk quieted down as she turned to glare at him with furious sapphire blue eyes. If he was anyone else he would have been afraid, but instead he just stared at her with patience, knowing what was coming.

"We're nothing. He chose a path, I chose mine. He's no one to me!" She snapped, the cup shattering in her hand, tea spilling on the table and shards of porcelain embedding in the soft flesh of her hand. Blood started flowing instantly, drops of the life liquid falling on the otherwise clean table.

Yet neither one of them said anything. Instead Kagome softly uncurled her hand, revealing the pieces of porcelain embedded in her skin with blood flowing from the gashes.

Neither of them were surprised as they as the pieces of porcelain were slowly pushed out of her hand as the wounds closed instantly in front of their eyes.

"Cursed." she whispered softly, whatever anger she had felt earlier abandoning, leaving only the feeling of hollowness in her.

She tensed as a gloved hand took hold of her bloodied one. Raising her face, she watched as Miroku slowly wiped away the blood from her healed hand. His calloused fingers feeling rough against her soft and tender flesh.

"We're all cursed, Kagome-sama."

She shifted her gaze to his gloved hand, which was a strong supporter of his statement. The holy beads dugs into her skin and for a moment she felt the familiar emotion of sadness and guilt take hold of her.

"I will rid you of your curse Miroku, I promise. I won't let you die." They stared at one another, neither saying a word and yet Miroku couldn't help but offer her a small sad smile as he gently let go of her hand.

"What about you Kagome-sama?"

Averting her gaze to the blood on the table, she lowered her head, allowing her bangs to cover her eyes.

"Some curses cannot be lifted. And unfortunately mine will be my cross to bear for all eternity."

* * *

"Midoriko." He jerked out of bed. 

Closing his eyes and inhaling through his nose, he tried to calm his beating heart. Pictures of the of a dark haired woman flashed through his mind, causing him to sink his fangs into his lips, while hoping to calm the chaotic emotions that warred in him.

He wished to be able to forget, but it was just impossible. He always dreamt of her and the last moment of her life. His fists tightened in the dark sheets, claws cutting through the soft silky material.

He should had protected her. If only he had reacted faster, if only he had known what she was planning...she would have still be alive right now.

'Why? Why did fate take you away from me?'

A soft knock on the door brought him out of her musings. Pushing his dark thought aside and muttering a soft 'come in', he waited patiently for her to come in.

The door was quietly pushed open and she stepped in. The first two words that came to his mind were beautiful and regal.

"Morning." she greeted softly, her ruby red eyes that were similar to his looking brighter than usual as the sunlight illuminated them.

It still amazed him how she looked like his deceased mother, beautiful, gentle, frail and yet with a hidden strength.

The thought made the familiar ache in his heart flare. How long has it been since he last visited his mother's tomb? Did he truly forget about her so easily? True it has been a long time ago since she died, but did that give him the right to just forget. Would he forget about Midoriko just as easily?

He quickly pushed the feeling down, not wanting to linger too long in the past, not with her standing in the room.

Shifting his gaze to her, he watched as she stared at some books on his desk. His gaze traveled to her hands, which as expected were both covered by dark gloves.

Her own personal penitence. Her way of making up for what she had done in the past, even if she wasn't truly guilty. She slowly turned to gaze at him while commenting that he needed to clean his room a bit. He ignored her statement and instead he sought out her eyes.

He held her gaze for a moment and he could see the lingering shadows in those red pools. A soft smile played on her lips and yet it didn't reach her eyes. Such a perfect mask she wore.

It was strange how someone could change when confronted with a big loss. The pain and the ache could become unbearable and not to mention the guilt would always be there, creeping and tearing at your consciousness like nails on a blackboard.

"What do you want sister?" He asked getting straight to the point, while yawning; he wasn't being rude or anything, but he just wasn't a morning person, especially not after the dreams he had been having. He wanted nothing more than to go back to bed, but the thought of having the same dreams again made him change his mind.

To sleep without dreaming would be paradise to him.

"You know it's customary to greet someone back, when they greet you." She coyly snapped, but he paid little attention to her as his eyes slowly drifted shut .

He almost smirked, when he felt her aura change a bit and her scent spiked in annoyance.

The calm before the storm, he mused mentally.

True, his sister hadn't inherited the thunder youkai's short and explosive temper, but she did occasionally have her lapses of bad temper.

"Father wants to have a word with us, Hiten."She quipped shortly, her voice coming out strained.

At this the thunder youkai snapped one eye open to gaze at his twin sister. She had her arms crossed over her chest and was gazing too seriously at him. Knowing that she had his attention she continued, but for some reason her voice once again changed in tone. This time it was cold and sharp like ice.

"It seems that...Death Maiden might be back."

The change was instantly when he heard her words. Ruby red eyes glowed eerily and lightning crackled in his palms, shooting around the room in a wild frenzy. She seemed completely unaffected by the display though. She stood calmly there, her hawk like eyes observing him quietly.

"She's alive after all." His voice was deep and full of anger, the lightning in his hands increasing, while his eyes were nothing more than two burning embers.

He had never believed her dead to begin with. No...she was too strong, to clever and powerful to be taken down that easily. Still a part of him hoped that she was...if only to close off that part of his life.

"Hiten..." her voice was a soft wake up call, bringing him out of his thoughts.

She was standing now in front of him. He hadn't even sensed or heard her move, too lost in his thoughts. However now that she was close he could he could see the worry and hesitation in her eyes. She was tense and the indecisiveness was hard to miss in her stance.

They had been once very close, being twins they had shared everything, but things just changed rapidly due to certain circumstances and he had to admit that a part of him missed the bond they shared. Even though another part of him couldn't help but blame her. And yet the urge to hold him had to be strong, for he was feeling the same thing; he wanted nothing more than to hold her, but there was an invisible wall separating them now.

Brushing a hand through his dark locks, he closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. His body relaxing and the power receding back in him as he slumped forward, arms resting on his knees and his back bend.

"I will go pay Koenma a visit, Hikari." Opening his eyes, he watched her hesitate for an instant, before stepping back from him.

"What about father?" She schooled her features in a calm mask as she leaned against the desk behind her. Her stance was relaxed now, but he noted that there still was a tenseness to it.

Indeed, their father would not be pleased. He wouldn't be angry, but he definitely would not like this. Just like him, their father wished to end this whole ordeal. Knowing him, the lord would most likely try to ignore this new development for the time being, but he on the other hand couldn't.

Standing up, he moved towards the closet beside his bed.

"Do not worry about him; he probably expects me to do something like this. You do not need to come with me if you do not wish it. I can handle this on my own."

"No, I will go with you. You might need backup and...I'm your sister." He could once again sense the hesitation, this time he could even hear it in her voice.

He wondered if things would ever be the same again between them. Deciding that the best thing would be not to say anything. He searched for something suitable to wear.

"Hiten." He turned to gaze at her with curious eyes, wondering why she was still there.

She had her face tilted sideways and was staring outside, but he knew that she knew that he was staring at her.

"I miss her too." Her voice had been barely a whisper, but he had heard her and he couldn't stop his eyes from widening slightly.

She slowly turned her head to face. Now it was his turn to look away, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Go get ready, we will take Kuro."

She nodded her head quietly, still the hurt in her aura was hard to miss. Without saying a word, she left just as quickly as she came.

He finally let out a sigh when he heard the soft closing of his door. He hadn't meant to sound so cold or callous, but he just didn't want to hear that right now.

A wry smile tugged at his lips; he should have known that he could not fool her. They were twins after all. Even though they weren't that close anymore, she would still know what he was thinking and or feeling...and he hated it. He just wanted to be left alone at times. Ironic the one person he wanted to be close to and far away from at the same time was his sister.

Pushing the rest of his thoughts aside, he focused on the task at hand. If what his sister said was true and that infernal wench was back, he needed to act fast. This time she wasn't going to escape, he would make her pay for what she did...with her life.

* * *

It's been days since the ex-spirit detectives have come back to ningenkai, but until now they had absolutely no lead to Death Maiden's whereabouts. True, there were whispers going around on the streets, but no one knew where she was really residing. 

And it was annoying the hell out of Yusuke.

"Fuck. How the hell can one fucking woman leave no tracks. It's almost as if she doesn't even exits." The toushin growled, slamming the beer bottle on the table.

Botan let out a sigh, shoulders slumping in defeat. She too was having a hard time. Koenma had assigned her to aid the group in research, but until now she hadn't been able to find out anything. Letting out another sigh, she leaned back in the chair she was sitting it.

"Yusuke, you should have a little more patience. Someone like her is too smart to be careless." Kurama murmured softly as he took a sip from his beer.

The kitsune youkai didn't show it, but he was getting slightly aggravated at the current situation as well. He was one of the smartest creatures in all three worlds and yet he could not find any leads to one simple female. It wasn't a surprise that his ego was slightly damaged.

Hiei snorted, knowing the kitsune thoughts very well. Truthfully he was getting tired of the situation. He had been hoping for a fight and until now his wish hasn't been answered.

"Botan, can't Koenma in some way trace her energy?"

Botan smiled sadly at Kurama. She had to admit it was a good plan, but unfortunately it would not work. They had already tried it.

"I'm afraid not. Her energy is more complex. Her ki seems to blend in with her surroundings, becoming a part with everything around her. So basically her presence disappears completely."

"How the fuck is that possible? Someone cannot disappear completely."

"Hn, Yusuke is right, ferry onna."

Hiei had to agree with Yusuke. There should be at least a small trace or imprint left behind. He was interested as he watched the ferry girl fidget under his intense gaze. Usually he would have enjoyed this, but his curiosity got the best of him this time. He wanted to know how this woman managed to vanish completely.

"I...We don't know how she does it. "

"Useless as ever."

"Hey!" Botan felt fairly insulted by the remark, causing her hackles to rise.

"Hiei."Kurama reprimanded the fire apparition, but as always he just ignored the fox youkai.

"So basically we're in deep shit...still that hasn't stopped us before." Yusuke cut in a smirk playing on his face, making the others turn to gaze at him.

His youkai blood churned at the prospect of a chase and possibly challenge. Life has been too boring for so long and he needed a little excitement after all. He noticed the others gazing at him and he couldn't stop himself and grinned even wider.

"Come on, don't tell me you guys aren't up for a challenge?" He taunted, auburn eyes brightening up and shining with amusement and excitement.

Hiei smirked, having expected this from Yusuke. He had to admit though that Yusuke had just made him see this whole situation in a new light. He might be finally be able to get that fight he's been craving for so long and hopefully it would be worth it.

A quick glance at Kurama told him that the fox was just as intrigued as him. A flash of gold in the fox' eyes told him that he was right in his assumptions.

"We might be biting off more than we can chew Yusuke."

Although calm, Kurama's voice still held that amused undertone that both the masuko and the forbidden child could hear.

"And your point is Kurama?" The toushin offered him the same cocky smirk, clearly not perturbed by Kurama's words.

The kitsune youkai chuckled. His own youkai instincts coming to life with the possibility. True, he had been itching for something like this for a while. Even as a thief he had always gone after the rarest of loots, preferring the hard works to the easy ones. He couldn't quite explain it, but the satisfaction of surpassing the hardest of odds was more satisfying that anything else.

And something told him that capturing this rare gem, called the Death Maiden was going to prove more than satisfactory.

Koenma didn't offer too much information about the woman though, not even a photo, but he had a hunch that she would be a gem to behold. He had heard many rumors about her. Normally he didn't pay too much attention to these kind of things, but his interest had been peaked. All of these rumors coincided in one thing, she was a very beautiful...and deadly. Oh, the thrill of the hunt.

Those that had seen her, swore that she was some kind of a goddess, something that was not so far from the truth. And he would be lying if he said that he didn't want to see her. As a fox youkai he loved beautiful things after all.

He was momentarily distracted from his thoughts by a soft ringing. He watched in mild interest as Botan reached for her purse and pulled out a small blue cellular.

"Since when does she have one of those?" Yusuke asked pointing to the mobile phone.

Kurama shrugged his shoulders, not paying too much attention to the conversation. Instead he focused his gaze on a young girl sitting at a table across from them. She had her nose buried in a book and looked quite out of the place. Unlike the other people in the restaurant she seemed completely oblivious to the others around her as she immersed herself in whatever she was reading.

She wasn't that bad to look at, he had to admit...not at his standards, but still passable. Her straight ebony hair was held in a simple ponytail that was tied at the base of her pale neck, with a few strands falling in her eyes which were if he was not mistaken a soft sienna color. She would look better if she lost those thick glasses she was wearing though.

For a moment she raised her eyes to gaze at him, but she quickly looked away, cheeks flushing lightly when their eyes connected. Of course he wasn't surprised, having had this effect on every woman he met so far.

Having grown bored with the woman, he turned his gaze back to Botan who had just ended the call.

"Done wasting our time onna?" Hiei asked, snorting at the furious blush on Botan's face.

"Really Hiei, than maybe I shouldn't tell you that I just got a lead."

"You've got a lead?" Yusuke asked surprised.

"Yeah, but thanks to shorty, I'm considering not telling you guys." She made sure to point at Hiei, knowing that he hated to be remembered of his short stature. As expected the fire apparition growled lowly in his throat.

"You pretentious..." Kurama quickly cut in, knowing that things could get ugly really fast, especially when he watched Botan lean forward eyes glaring daggers at a furious forbidden child.

"Botan, forgive Hiei...he's got a too sharp tongue. He often says things he doesn't mean and I'm certain he's sorry for upsetting you."

Hiei shot Kurama a dark look that clearly conveyed that he meant every word he said and that there was no way in seven hells he was sorry, but the fox paid little mind to him as he tried to calm the angry ferry girl down.

"Could you please tell us what you found out Botan?" He added the big emerald eyes for effect and was satisfied as he watched the poor girl crumble under his charm.

"Well, the person that just called might know who Death Maiden is going to assassinate next."

"That's really helpful Botan."

Botan beamed happily at being such help. Hiei snorted at Kurama's obvious buttkissing, but one cold glare from said fox made him cross his arms over his chest and look away.

"So where should we meet this person?" Yusuke asked.

"How does the police station sound?" Botan grinned mischievously, amethyst eyes shining brightly.

**TBC...**

A/N: Anyways for those who are interested, Christmas is almost here and I decided to take fic requests. Go to my profile page and you will find a link to my livejournal account. Comment on the gifts post and tell me what kind of one-shot you want. Just think of it as my way of telling you guys thank you for all the support. Keep in mind I'm not taking that many.

Also Thanks to all of those that reviewed: blood-chan, Kage Otome, Dark Ice Kitsune, staralinga, moosegirl13, Kagome Lady of Darkness, Sapphire Birthstone, kawaiikitty, Sesshoumaru Hiei and Kurama addiction, katana, strawberrylover, Kawaii girl 4 life, Demonically Angelic Neko88, ILoveAnime89, Black Metalmark, Anonymous, hermonine, Purefire16 and jamie.

And I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but people please understand I have a life besides writing fanfictions all day. I don't want to be rude, but I can't push aside my other responsibilities, such as school. I try to update as soon as I can, but I'm just too busy and besides I don't want to post something I'm not completely satisfied with. Writing a good story takes time. Still I'm really grateful for all the support.

Anyways take care everyone!! Until next time!!


	5. Carmine Tears

**A/N: I'm back and I actually updated. This is a filler chapter though, but what happens in here will be very important for the rest of the story. I didn't even have time to send this to my betas though, seeing that I'm having problems with my email address. **** So I apologize. ****Next chapter is finished and needs to be revised a bit. Anyway enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho or the characters.**

**Death Maiden; The Fallen Seraph**

**Chapter 5: Carmine Tears**

**---**

Ningenkai

Makai

Reikai

Three realms, each one with their function and each housing a different kind of race and beings.

Ningenkai for the humans.

Makai for the demons.

Reikai for the spirits, deities and gods.

Yet that didn't meant that the inhabitants of these realms did not occasionally mix. Demons escaping to the human realm and humans choosing to go to makai were not rare. Rules were meant to be broken and many did not care for the spirit ruler's laws. They chose to live as they wished and follow their own way of life. That didn't mean though that there weren't any consequences, but most of them did not really care...not even when spirit detectives were sent after them to punish them.

However there had been a time in which two of those realms had been one and the same, five hundred years ago to be exact. Makai and Ningenkai had been united, demons and humans lived together.

It wasn't in harmony though.

Compared to the demons, humans were weaker. The youkai used this to their advantage, exploiting and abusing the mortals. There were youkai who were vicious, uncaring and killed the humans that were much weaker than them. Some used the humans as slaves, while others went as far to devour them.

The weaker race, the humans, did not have a fighting chance...and soon it was clear that something had to be done.

King Enma decided with the help of the two youkai lords to separate the realm, creating two different spaces, one for the humans and one for the demons. Harmony would be restored and the mortals would be given a surviving chance. Yet not everyone was satisfied with this decision. Those that had always abused the humans were firmly against it and did not hesitate to rebel...but it wasn't enough to go against Enma's orders.

Yet seeing the unrest **he** saw the opportunity and used it. Seeming more like a shadow than anything else, he made sure to bait those that thought that they had been fooled and pushed aside by the spirit realm. He was like a bad seed, cementing his roots in the hearts of those blinded by rage and hatred. It was enough to coax them into battle. He reveled in the power that he possessed and soon there were two armies.

In the end one army lead by the two youkai lords, Inutaisho, the inuyoukai and Raiden thunder youkai. and under the command of Enma and the other lead the most evil of youkai. No one knew his name or his face...but all knew his power. The war itself started easily and without remorse. Day after day, they fought...miko, youkai, houshis, hanyou...all of them meeting their dead. Too many lost their lives...too many souls lost. Seven days the war went on...and it seemed like there would be no end to it...that was until she decided to end it all.

Midoriko.

---

"Are you certain about this, Midoriko?" His voice did not waver, even though the need to know her answer was very strong. That one response from her could change everything. They were unfortunately running out of time...and something had to be done but...he wished that he could keep her out of this.

Olive green eyes met his ruby red ones, her body shifting so that she was facing him. Her face looked so young but the harshness of the world around her was reflected in her soulful eyes which seemed older than they should be. He truly wished to take her away from her but he knew that she would not allow him. Her sense of duty and the desire to protect others would not allow her to just escape this.

Gracing him with a wry smile she took a tentative step towards him. He allowed his gaze to wander. Long silky straight hair ebony framed her beautiful face and fell down her back in silky strands of onyx. Her skin was lightly tanned and almost seeming to glow in the slightly darkened tent. She was not that much shorter than him, with a curvy, toned and full physique that could catch any man's attention...or even youkai. She still looked so small though and so fragile...yet the power that lived within her surpassed even his. She could destroy those of his kind with putting barely any effort in it...but she could also heal so many with just as much effort.

A warrior and a healer...she was such a paradox. An enigma wrapped in a shadow and he found himself drowning in her mystery more and more.

"I'm completely sure," she murmured softly, turning her back to him and taking a step towards the opening of the tent. The determination in her eyes was not hard to miss. Not wanting her to leave just yet, he followed. Something churned in him. His need to protect her, stirring his youkai instincts and bringing forward his possessive nature.

"We need to end this war, already too many have lost their lives." Casting a look at him from over her shoulder, she offered him a small sad smile.

Instinctively he sought her out, wanting to hold her. She did not hesitate or tense when his strong arms wrapped around her smaller frame pulling her smaller frame against his. His warm body against hers and his overwhelming presence was enough to remind her of how much she needed and counted on him. He was her pillar in the toughest of times, always there to hold her and comfort.

He was her everything.

Her lips twisted in a sad smile. They were enemies by nature, miko and youkai...and yet here they were. She closed her eyes at the feel of him nuzzling her neck, where he would place his mark after this war was over.

"We'll get through this," Hiten whispered softly in her ear. He hoped that his words were true but at this time, he did not know. He had seen only a portion of what was awaiting them outside and even he, a youkai prince had felt apprehensive. He did not fear death but he feared losing her. "I won't let anything happen to you," he murmured, feeling her lean further against him.

One again he found himself wishing to escape with her, leave this place...forget all responsibility. Her hands sought out his and she tentatively touched his arms that were wrapped firmly around her. The feel of her flesh against his was comforting. Yet it also proved to him how human she truly was.

Both of them looked up as the flap was opened and Hikari stepped in. There was a grave expression on her face and instantly both the miko and the youkai knew that something was up. Her bare hands were clenched and her ruby red eyes shone with an unknown emotion.

"It's time. The enemy troops are on the move." She swallowed thickly and took a step further into the tent. "Twenty thousand youkai, both in humanoid form and their true forms. Most are reptile and mammal youkai. There are a few elemental, the majority being shadow, they will prove to be problem now that the sun is setting. The lower class youkai are being send first." Her eyes moved from Hiten's to Midoriko, before settling again on her brother.

"They're a distraction. What is he planning?" Hiten narrowed his eyes as he stood up and released Midoriko.

Hikari shook her head. "I don't know. We need start moving though. They're waiting on us." Her father, her mother and Manten were waiting on them. Her whole family was battling for something that they believed in. Her gaze moved once again to Midoriko and she felt something tighten. She cared deeply for that miko...just like her brother did.

"Than we should get going." Midoriko interjected, picking up her bow and arrow.

Hiten's gaze instantly slid to the miko and Hikari instantly noticed the look in his eyes.

Longing.

Protectiveness.

Fear.

Love.

She could feel her heart go out to her brother. Neither Midoriko nor he deserved this. They were ready to have their mating ceremony, when the war broke out all of the sudden, putting a stop to their already planned life together.

Her fists tightened at her side.

It was not fair to them.

She took a quick glance at Midoriko as she walked passed her and exited the tent, before she looked back at her brother who was still standing in one place.

"Hiten." His head snapped up at the mention of his name. Ruby red met ruby red and she could practically read his thoughts.

"Protect her, do not let her out of your side." Conviction colored his voice, but there was also a hint of pleading to it too.

Hikari nodded her head slowly but at the same time mentally swearing to keep her word. She would protect Midoriko. Her brother seemed satisfied and picked up his weapon and walked passed her out of the tent. Taking a deep breath, she followed him.

It was time to end this war once and for all.

---

Rain poured from the sky as the dark clouds swirled above. It almost seemed like the angels were crying for the blood that was being shed on the earth below. Lightning flashed in the sky, illuminating the warriors below as the thunder drowned out cries of agony and death.

Youkai and humans fought against one another. The scent of blood and death hung heavily in the air. Corpses of humans and youkai alike littered the floor. None of them were given a decent burial, for there was no time. Agony and chaos ruled. And the only rule that applied was kill or be killed.

Hiten narrowed his ruby red eyes dangerously as he used his thunder halberd to slice through his opponent. The lizard youkai hissed as it was cut into two, blood splattered on the youkai principle but he did not even flinch.

Ignoring this, he quickly blocked the claws of a tiger youkai behind him with his staff. His eyes glowed brightly as lightning crackled around him, before the youkai could even move he was electrocuted.

"Stupid youkai" Hiten muttered as he looked at the charred remains of the tiger youkai. His voice came out tired, uncaring...

Still as he looked at the field in front of him, he couldn't help but feel a pang of remorse. Bodies littered the ground. Youkai and human alike laid dead, there blood soaking the earth. The more he looked around, the more he was sure that the battle was coming to a close. Yet it did not look good for them. Their numbers were steadily dwindling. They could lose this.

---

Gasping for breath Hikari fell to her knees. Her body was exhausted, but she knew that she had to keep going. Ruby red eyes were raised to look at the sky. Darkness...complete darkness...lightning suddenly illuminated the sky and Hikari felt her body almost give out from under her. She did not know if her family was still alive. Her brothers, her parents...

She winced, feeling the wound at her side throb as blood flowed freely. A soft gasp for breath, she shuddered slightly. Rain had soaked her to the bones. Her armor not offering the least bit of protection to the bad weather. She was cold...trembling and exhausted. She was tempted to give in, even her youkai body felt weakened. Her eyes slid close and she allowed a soft breath to escape her.

Midoriko came practically out of nowhere and at the sound of her name, the thunder youkai opened her eyes. "Hikari," she whispered worriedly once again as she kneeled next to the youkai. Fragile human hands were laid on her shoulders and the youkai wanted to drown in that touch. Tired...she was tired, but she promised her brother.

"I'm fine," she assured the miko, standing up.

She promised her brother that she would protect her. Her vision blurred for a moment but she quickly gathered herself. Seeing some snake youkai coming towards her, she released another wave of lightning, electrocuting her enemies. Black invaded her vision though and she felt her body almost give up on her.

A little bit longer and she could give up...a little bit longer and she could rest. For now she would protect her brother's most precious in the world.

---

A large white dog trampeled through the incoming youkai, the ground shaking with every step he took and every deep growl that left him. Inutaisho, the inuyoukai lord fought on. At his side, a body made completely out of pure silverish blue energy seemed to dance, lightning crackling around the small form, electrocuting those in his path. Just like the dog demon, Raiden, the thunder youkai lord was a powerful opponent. Hundreds fell to their feet.

"They're still too many!" Raiden yelled as the lightning around him increased. An answering growl was his answer. Both Lords noticed their diminishing number of allies and both were afraid that this would be the end. "Something has to be done," Raiden muttered as he came to a stop, watching as a pack of wolf youkai in their true form came toward them. Red eyes glowed eerily before like spears of energy seemed to rain down from the heavens, hitting each and every one of the wolf youkai.

Another growl and Inutaisho's paw came down on some lizard youkai. The dog youkai's bared his fangs in anger. He could feel it in the air. Something was going to happen. Anxiousness seemed to invade the air all of the sudden.

"What is that?" Raiden's voice cut through his thought as he noticed a strange glow start to emanate on the field.

---

Hikari fell to her knees, blood flowing from a large wound in her chest. The leopard youkai who had caused the wound lay at her feet, his head a few feet away after being beheaded by the princess. However it was clear that the damage was already made. Gasping for breath, she fell to her knees, red pooling around her feet, quickly being sucked in by the soaked ground at her feet. She could hear Midoriko call out her name, but she was far too gone.

Warm hands touched her face and she was opening her eyes halfway. "Hikari, look at me." She was looking. Absentmindedly she came to the conclusion that Midoriko was the most beautiful creature that she saw at the moment. Her humanity seemed to give her that glow that as youkai she didn't have.

"I will protect you," she whispered, blood running down her cheek from a small wound. You don't have to anymore, was Midoriko's response. Surprise flickered through her eyes, but she had no time to voice her question when she felt the priestess' hot breath against her ear.

Words, such simple were being whispered to her...and yet so much meaning...so much importance. The moment Midoriko released her though, she felt lost. She reached out, ruby red eyes widened, but before she could reply to Midoriko's whispered words, the miko was already walking away towards the army of incoming youkai.

Like a sudden wake up call to her senses, she heard her brother call out to them. He was coming closer, but she could not do anything. She was frozen to the spot, torn between two decisions. What could she do? What should she do?

Closing her eyes, she whirled around to face her brother.

"Forgive me," Ruby red eyes flashed brightly, strings of sizzling energy shooting out from her all of the sudden. Like a web of energy, it swirled around them and the rest of their allies, cocooning them in a dome of silver and blue energy.

"Hikari, what are you doing?" Confusion, anger...Hiten was calling out to her. Asking for an explanation, which she couldn't give. Closing her eyes she allowed her body to shift to its true form. Her body came almost transparent, eyes bleeding red completely, before sparks seemed to errupt from her fingers, before traveling across her whole body, transforming her whole being into pure energy.

Not sure what was happening Hiten shifted his gaze to Midoriko and his heart sank. He could see her walking toward the army of incoming youkai. All alone, defenseless...he could practically taste her diminishing power on his tongue. She would be killed.

"Midoriko, don't!" Hiten growled, banging his fists against the shield, but it was proven useless. When it came to building shields, his sister far surpassed him. Yet that did not stop him from trying. Infusing his power into his fists, he slammed them into the shield. He could feel his sister flinch in pain with every time he struck. This particular shield was linked to her sister. It was the strongest kind, but it was also the most damaging to the thunder youkai, for it was linked to her body. Every damage delivered to the shield, she would feel as well. Under normal circumstances he would be worried for hurting her, but right now his instincts were urging him to break the shield and save the miko.

"Hikari, let me out!" he growled, eyes bleeding red. His own power flared around him. His emotions fueling him on, but still Hikari refused.

"I can't." Her voice came out strained and pained.

"Hikari!"

His ruby eyes shifted to the glowing form of Midoriko. Her power crackled around her and he felt his breath catch in his throat. He could see the youkai coming closer and closer to her and he knew that she would not make it. They would kill her.

"Hikari, you will kill her." He could sense his sister's sorrow, the moment he spoke those words and he could feel the shield weaken.

"Sorry." It was barely a whisper, but it was loud enough for him to hear.

Growling in his throat, he turned to look at Midoriko. His heart leapt in his throat as he saw that it was already too late. The youkai were already upon her.

"Midoriko!" he screamed, watching as she turned to gaze at him one last time. Tears were streaming down her face and he could see the sorrow in those beautiful eyes of hers.

'I love you.' she mouthed.

Light erupted out of her, the purifying power bursting and blanketing the whole clearing. Like a tidal wave of green flames, her powers swept over the clearing, sizzling, purifying everything in its path. Instincts kicking in the youkai which were trapped in the shield instantly jumped back, fearing for their lives.

All of the sudden though Hikari's form seemed to glow brightly and materialize slightly in front of the shield. She quickly threw up her hands and tried to fight against the dangerous and deadly energy, infusing more power in her shield. She needed to protect the others.

The power was too much though. She could feel the energy burn her palms. A pained cry left her parted lips as she felt the shield crack lightly. Still she refused to give up. She knew that if she did, the others would die. Releasing her hold on her powers, she screamed as she finally allowed her complete power to escape her.

It was not enough though, feeling the purifying energy slam into her, she let out a strangled sound as she felt her body materialize completely. A soft breath passed her lips, before she was quickly blasted away, the holy flames burning her and dying down almost immediately afterward as the demonic energy cancelled it out. The shield shattered in a million pieces as he body connected with the hard ground below her.

She lay there silently, ruby red eyes unseeing as they stared at the dark heaven above.

Hiten had no time to think of his sister, the moment the shield shattered, he rushed towards Midoriko. He could feel the lingering holy power burn his skin, but he paid no heed to it. Instead he pushed forward. The path to get to Midoriko seemed almost too long at that moment.

Sliding to a stop, he kneeled down to the miko and gathered her in his arms. She felt so small and fragile in his arms. Her skin covered in sweat...and yet so cold. Rain still fell around them.

"Midoriko," he whispered lowly, watching in relief as her green eyes fluttered open.

However what he saw in those eyes was enough to freeze him at the spot. The light and life in those eyes was slowly dimming. Her aura was dying down. He could practically feel as the last bit of breath was slowly being sucked out of her.

She was dying in his arms...and there's was nothing he could do about.

"I'm sorry."

"Why? Why did you do this?"

"I had to. I could not allow anymore humans or youkai to die. This needed to be stopped," she whispered back a soft smile playing on her lips.

He parted lips ready to say something...anything, but she cut him off by placing her fingers on his lips.

"I love you Hiten, but promise me, you will go on. Swear to me that you won't forget me, but don't cling to the memory of me." She was pleading and even if his heart was shattering at that moment, he could not deny her this request.

"I...I swear." A part of him was dying with her at that moment.

She smiled warmly at him then, her eyes looking more beautiful than ever at that moment.

"Don't blame Hikari." With those last words, her eyes slid closed, her heart coming to a slow stop and her breathing stopping once and for all.

Midoriko was dead.

---

"Hikari, look at me Hikari," the thunder demoness' eyes came into focus.

She found her father looking worriedly at her and she could not help but wonder for a brief moment what truly happened. The burns on her body though were enough to bring back the memories of what happened. She couldn't help but allow a soft cry to escape her. Pain racked her body.

However as she turned her face sideways, she forgot about whatever physical pain she had. From where she lay, she was able to see her brother holding the now deceased body of Midoriko in his arms.

Sorrow, anger, she could feel what Hiten was feeling at the moment.

Almost instinctively one hand reached for her brother, but he was too far away. She could hear her father calling her name, but all she could do was stare at her brother and the tears that were falling from his eyes and the mournful cries that escaped his lips.

Feeling tears gather in her eyes, she allowed them to finally fall.

It was at that moment that Hikari, the demon princess of the Northern Lands cried carmine tears, tears of blood.

**TBC...**


End file.
